Caretaking
by Jade Cade
Summary: A young woman, stuck caring for nine kids.. YGOxDNAngelxFullmetal Alchemist crossover the characters are the kids..


Caretaking

Jade- My sister kind of inspired this story.. She was asking me what I would do if I had to babysitting nine kids.

Dark- She just decided to be evil and make us the children..

Jade- Let's see... Dark, Daisuke(DNAngel), Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seto, and Mokuba(Yugioh), and Roy.(Fullmetal Alchemist)

Bakura- Let's see how we can make your life miserable.

Disclaimer- I don't own DNAngel, Yugioh, or Fullmetal Alchemist

Ages

Seto- 16

Dark and Roy- 13

Bakura, Marik, Malik-12

Mokuba, Daisuke, Ryou- 10

Poor/Lucky babysitter- 22

XOXOX

Hello, my name is Femi and today is going to be one wild day! I've been put in charge of nine kids.. The bad part is that I'll be their caretaker until.. well, no one really gave me a date, so until further notice. I'm too young for this torture! Oh, it's nine a.m., time to meet the kids.

Let's see... Shoot! I missed my turn. Alright, I made it here. I had to bring the company limo, I mean, how was I going to fit nine kids in a six seat van for an hour and an half.

I'm already dreading the car ride home...

I enter the quaint brick building, ready to meet my new family. A young woman with light brown hair and a huge smile walked, or more like, hopped over to me.

"Hello! You must be Femi! I'm Rini, are you ready to meet the kids?" she asked, bouncing slightly on her heels.

I nod bravely and follow her as she flounces ahead into a short hallway and into a rather large room.

Our entrance goes unnoticed by all but two of the kids, an adorable redhead and a little cutie with whitish silver hair.

I can't help but squeal at the sight of them.. They're so CUTE! I kneel on my knees and give them both a big hug.

Well, now I have the whole rooms attention, if not the entire buildings... Perhaps I over reacted.. slightly..

Rini introduces everyone to me, seeing as I seemed to put the kids in shock..

The cute redhead is Daisuke, the one with silver hair is Ryou. Then there's Mokuba, the sweetheart with long, messy, black hair, and his brother Seto.. That's right, the brunette with a tough guy attitude. I don't think he likes me, too bad he's stuck with me for at least five years.

The first three are ten, Seto's sixteen.. Let's see if I can keep this straight.

Next up, we have Ryou's best friend, Bakura. He's twelve and also has silver hair. Then there's Daisuke's best friend, Dark. He's thirteen and has the most beautiful violet hair and violet eyes.. Rini says they're best friends... I'm not so sure it's just friendship.. But going on!

Marik and Malik, the twin terrors from Egypt, that's what they are called here. Judging from their too innocent looks, I'd say they aren't lying.. Marik and Malik are twelve and have sandy blonde hair, very unusual for Egyptians, equally unusual are their lilac colored eyes.

And last but not least, Roy. He is quiet and seems like a child that has been through a lot. He had black hair and dark eyes, I can't tell... They could be dark blue or black.. He was also thirteen.

"Well!" I exclaim, standing up and brushing off my knee-length light blue skirt. It actually resembled the girls' school uniform with the exception of the color. "This seems like a great group. Are we ready to head out, troops?"

I turned and bowed to Rini before leaving the room, the nine kids following. Fun part is over, now for the dreaded car ride..

"Alright, there's plenty of seats so no need to fight." I chuckled as they are scrambled into the white limo. I climbed in after them..

Hm, seems they all have a best friend/buddy. Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik, Dark and Daisuke, Seto and Mokuba, and now, me and Roy.

We got about a mile in silence and for me, two minutes was an extremely long time to be quiet..

"So.. how about you tell me a little bit about yourselves.." I suggested, desperate to get rid of the evil silence. Lucky for me, they took my suggestion.

"What's there to know? I am the president of Kaiba Corp and still have to live with some freaky, hyperactive woman." Seto said with a roll of his eyes.

I swear I just twitched, "Don't worry Seto, I'm not after you, your money, or your company." I shrugged, I just figured most girl try to marry him for one of the above-mentioned reasons. I got a shrug as a reply.

First impressions really do count.. I know that now. Daisuke and Ryou are staring at me oddly. I guess I would be a bit freaked out if someone approached me and squealed before hugging me as if they'd never let go.. Drats..

And here I thought they would drive me crazy... Perhaps that'll be the other way around..

"And how do you all know each other?"

Bakura spoke up this time, "Ryou and I have been really close friends for a while now. Marik and Malik are well known for pulling pranks, they're real fun to hang out with."

"Marik played a prank on me.. I can't remember what he did but I got really sick from it. Then Dark found me and took care of me. We've been pretty much inseparable since.." Daisuke added with a smile as Dark put an arm around him protectively.

Oh no, I can feel it.. That goofy beam I give whenever I see something so cute.. Ya know, one of those obsessed fangirl kind of beams... Okay, I forced a real smile on instead of that freaky beam... Safe!

"I don't know these other little kids, Mokuba is my little brother." Seto stated in his icy tone.

"What about you Roy? Do you know anyone?" I ask turning to him. A quick shake of his head was my answer.

"Well, that'll change soon. We should all have a great time together."

The driver decided to turn on the music at that moment and I'll have to remember to thank him later. It just happened to be the beginning of my favorite song. "Addicted" by Simple Plan... It's very 'addicting' and jumpy. I didn't even notice that I was singing and swaying slightly to the music until I heard a few giggles.

I blush a nice crimson color and mutter an apology. But I can't not sing.. I have to. So I do, only this time Roy joins me, and soon Daisuke and Malik...

We talked, joked, and sang the rest of the way home. I guess I didn't need to dread the ride after all..

Oh crap! I dread getting out of the car now, how could I have forgotten to call? I was suppose to babysit Harada-san's girls..

I quickly scramble out of the limo, catching the ten year old brunette that flew towards me.

"Hey Riku. I'm sorry Mrs. Harada, I forgot to tell you I may be gone a bit. I'm sorry." I lowered my head in shame. Mrs. Harada just laughed it off, "No worry. I'm just glad you came, I was getting worried."

Mrs. Harada gave her girls a kiss the hopped in her car and drove off to work.

I set Riku down and called Risa over from the porch. Since they're here almost everyday they might as well get to know everyone.

"Girls, I have a few people I'd like you to meet."

XOXOX

Jade- Wow, almost a full four pages..

Daisuke- Your sister had a strange idea...

Ryou- Review are welcome!


End file.
